1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly including a rotor blade.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,120 discloses a system to protect against erosion of a body subjected to airflow. The system consists essentially of a fibrous material or a fiber-reinforced plastic material, such as a rotor blade, having a metallic coating which, in the respective area to be protected, covers the surface in several layers. The primary layer of the coating consists of aluminum or a similar material with a modulus of elasticity that is approximately identical to that of the material on the surface of the body. The primary layer, in the form of a sheet glued to the surface, is coated with a two-phase material, in which particles of metallic oxide and/or metallic carbide and/or metallic nitride compounds are embedded in a finely distributed manner in a ductile, solid-solution-hardened matrix of a metallic but non-ferrous material.